Talk:Digimon World 3/Move
I've revised Hot Head to use the format done for Dawn and Dusk. Can you please clarify the meaning of the numbers with the tags? I can't find them mentioned in walkthroughs. 01:13, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :My guess it's from data mining the game itself. Lanate (talk) 01:30, February 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Correct. I'm using the number since most of the moves are actually Attack (although their actual true name is just a'''. Any of player and enemy's moves using such name will trigger '''Attack when used as normal attack. The only exception is Giromon's (012E) and Vikemon's (012F) when used as counter. I'm using hex numbers to identify them in order to prevent duplicated name while keeping the same format. I'm planning to link the move list with the planned enemy list, which currently is in my blog (I wish you could give me opinion about it).--Q-orca (talk) 01:50, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay, if it's still at that level of draft, it should probably remain in your own userspace User:Q-orca/DW3M. The finished list should leave out "Attack", and that data should be part of the write-up for each Digimon on their species article. We're still going to need clarifications for what the numbers mean, though, since the final list will need to be the info that's actually visible in the game, or of obvious use to the player. 02:03, February 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::The enemy list should be reconfigured to be in the format of Digimon World Dawn and Dusk/Digimon Gallery. You can keep the hex numbers, but they should be treated as the "Digimon No." (or "class"? Is this a named stat?) instead of being the section title, and instead of having "overview", the info should be copied to each Digimon's section. We want these to be as accessible as possible. I cannot at this time develop the infobox for this data, since I am swamped with the translations and work on the KHWiki, but if anyone else wants to start a template (see http://khwiki.com/Template:Enemy or http://khwiki.com/Deserter for designs that I think would work for this info), feel free, and I will try to assist as much as possible. 02:08, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :::I have some questions though. :::#I've looked at this page and it seems that half of the scrollbox can't be seen well. Is it alright (due to portability reason)? :::#Due to massive attribute, I don't think that format is well structured. Rather than putting those into one page (which may slow mobile user even more) is it alright to put the stats into separated pages? (for example a boss in FFVI ) :::#''...the final list will need to be the info that's actually visible in the game, or of obvious use to the player''.Truth is, just from playing the game, people won't figure many things such as the amount of required EXP for one digivolution to level up (though I'd name it DV EXP), how strong some digimons are, why it's so hard to steal an item, why techniques with more MP causes less damage, how rare an item drop is, etc. Even your enemies HP. For such information, is it alright to use accepted walkthrough/guide posted in some well known site (such as GameFAQs) as source? What about dummied content? :::#Assuming that you can't accept #2. Since many of those digimons have their color counterparts (e.g. Numemon, which have 4 recolored versions), how should I name them? And if you accept #2, should they be put in the same page? :::#Last but not least. Which one is better? Classifying them by their species,or they encounter? The former results in more classification, while the later must include their team members (for each encounter) in order to mention their reward correctly. :::--Q-orca (talk) 10:07, February 23, 2016 (UTC) #I'm not clear what you mean about the scrollbox. They are showing up fine when I look at it, though the formatting for mobile wrecks basic code for the wiki, stuff that's not even what we're coding into the page itself. There's only so much we can do to make the page look good on mobile, and we need to prioritize having the page look readable on desktop view over designing for mobile. #The whole point of the appendix is to be one repository for information, which is copied out to each page. We won't be having separate enemy pages for each enemy as well. #How much EXP that's required is of obvious use. What I'm meaning is, the reader needs to be able to understand what the stats mean, which means they either need to be explained in game, or explained by us. #It's not acceptable to use information from a walkthrough except as temporary info, marked with . There's been too many mistakes in the past. #I'm not really clear what you mean about massive content. The most detailed part of what you've been posting appears to be the resistances, which could be covered similar to the "Base stats" row. If you'd like I'll try doing a rewrite to illustrate this. #Do Digimon of different colors have different stats? If so, we'll have to split them into subsequent sections, and name them as best we can (making sure to mark that name as fanmade). #If the same Digimon will give different rewards when paired with different partners, then we'll have to consider how we represent the rewards (either as a section that links to the paired members, or by placing the sections next to each other). The biggest concern with an appendix is that it needs to be searchable and understandable, more than just raw data. It doesn't need to be pretty, like the main articles which draw from it, but those using it to write articles, or as a database, need to know how to interpret it. #Don't worry if stuff seems like it would be difficult to match the design now. Let's do the best we can, and if it ends up presenting more problems, we can revise it. We want the appendix to basically be a text version of the in-game encyclopedia, however it's arranged. 16:55, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Draft below: ;Appendix page Minotarumon (Blue) *Habitat: A.o.A. Headquarters *Species: Beast *Type: Balance *Base Stats: 912 HP, 9999 MP, 570 Strength, 475 Defense, 306 Spirit, 323 Wisdom, 258 Speed *Tolerance: 106 Fire, 106 Water, 106 Ice, 320 Wind, 106 Thunder, 106 Machine, 106 Dark *Resistance: Immune Poison, Immune Paralyze, Immune Confuse, Immune Sleep, Immune K.O. *Prevent: Steal, Strength ⇩, Defense ⇩, Speed ⇩, Escape *Techniques: None *Attack: (stats from Move page) *Battle type (link to battle type appendix): 10 *Level: 33 *Behavior: **Uses Attack *Drop: Metal Power 2 (64/1024) ;Battle type subappendix (either at top of page or as subpage of enemy page) Battle type: 10 :35 DV EXP (base) :718 EXP :1490 BITs Minotarumon (Blue), Gargoylemon, Persiamon ;Minotarumon's article: All other stats as done with SkullGreymon's Dawn/Dusk section. Organizing the stats like this is still readable, to my eyes, and actually takes up less space than the current format. 18:39, February 23, 2016 (UTC)